


good mischieves

by lazy_lemon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	good mischieves

0.

로키는 자신의 앞에 앉은 남자를 바라보았다. 검은 머리카락에 도드라진 광대뼈. 그에게 특별히 악마 같은 구석은 보이지 않았다. 적어도 고전적인 기준에서는 그랬다. 로키는 자신이 읽은 책들에서 등장하던 악마를 떠올려 보았다. 그들은 하나같이 새카만 날개를 달고 유황 냄새를 풍기며 구석진 곳에 웅크리고 앉아 저주를 일삼고 있는 듯 했다. 그들은 음습했고 어둠을 좋아하고 유머감각이란 없이 단순하기만 했다. 하지만 지금, 자신을 크롤리라 소개한 이 남자는 뿔도 없고 날개도 없다. 그다지 흥미로운 구석이라고는 찾아볼 수 없는 것이다. 게다가 그다지 성스러워 보이지 않는 것을 제외하고는 악마다운 구석조차 없었다.

"그래, 악마라고......."

어느새 커피가 식었다. 로키는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그는 여전히 인간들이 어째서 차나 커피가 더 빨리 식어버리고, 다과 위에 먼지가 앉기 적절하며, 무엇보다도 시끄럽고 혼란스럽기 그지없는 길가에 테이블을 놓고 티타임을 가지는 것에 집착하는지 이해할 수 없었다.  
그는 막 이 세계에 적응을 해가는 차였다. 토르가 엄청나게 애착을 가지고 있는 세계. 하지만 로키의 기준에서 보자면 이 곳은 다른 곳과 다를 바 없었다. 아니, 오히려 부족하다. 그러니까, 일단 가장 단순한 티테이블의 문제에서부터 그러했다.  
로키는 아스가르드의 자신의 방과 서재. 테라스를 떠올렸다. 황금과 비단으로 꾸며진 그곳은 지루할 망정 조용했다. 하지만 이 곳은 지루하기에는 너무도 시끄러웠고 침묵은 이미 그 가치를 잃은 듯 했다.

"이봐."

로키가 커피에 집중하는 동안 남자가 초조하다는 듯 혀를 찼다. 그것은 일반적인 울림보다는 조금, 어떤 짐승의 소리를 닮아있었다. 로키가 그제야 고개를 들어 남자를 바라보았다. 남자는 그다지 눈을 깜박거리지 않았다. 그럼에도 반들거리는 검은 눈동자가 기묘할 정도로 집요하게 따라붙는다.

“글쎄.......”

로키는 반 쯤 남은 커피를 바라보았다. 어느새 그의 잔에서는 다시 김이 오르고 있었다. 호오- 로키가 느릿하게 고개를 기울였다.

“내가 그 쪽을 따라가면, 그것이 나에게 무슨 소용이 있지?”  
“그 편이 더 나으니까.”  
“정확히 어떤 면에서?”

크롤리는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“넌 여기서도 네가 하고 싶은 것을 마음껏 할 수 있어. 아무의 방해도 받지 않고 말야.”  
“난 이미 내가 하고 싶은 대로 하고 있어.”

로키가 커피잔을 들어올렸다. 지루하다는 듯한 표정에 크롤리가 재빨리 덧붙였다.

“거기다 장난을 치고, 그 성과를 우리에게 자랑을 할 수 도 있지.”  
“우리?”  
“나 말고 하나 더 있어. 그는 천사야.”

크롤리가 우물거렸다. 로키는 샐죽 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.

“여자친구? 인간과 악마라. 흔한 조합이군. 천사라니, 그렇게 사랑스러워?”  
“내 말은.”

크롤리는 금발에 책에 푹 파묻힌 어떤 남자를 떠올리지 않으려 애썼다.

“그가 정말로 천사Angel이라는 뜻이야.”  
“새 같은 날개를 가지고 하프를 연주하는 종족?”  
“꼭 그렇지는 않지만.......”  
“사실 난 너희들은 다 박쥐 날개에 삼지창을 가지고 다니는 줄 알았어.”  
“천사나 악마나 날개가 다른 것은 없어. 오히려 우리 쪽 날개가 더 근사하지.”  
“흐음.......”

로키가 턱을 매만졌다. 이제 그의 앞에 놓인 커피는 거의 바닥을 보이고 있었다. 크롤리는 아까부터 만지작거리던 명함을 내려놓았다. 그가 수 번을 문질렀음에도 명함은 여전히 처음 만들어진 상태 그대로 하얗고, 반짝거리고, 깨끗했다. 또한 명함은 동시에 어딘지 고리타분하고 낡은 기색을 비추고 있었다.

BOOKCLUB

로키가 손 끝으로 명합을 집었다. 소호에 위치한 서점의 주소를 확인하고는 느릿하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“너희랑 여기에 쳐박혀 책이나 읽고 노닥거리라고?”  
“이를테면.”  
“일요일에 보도록 하지.”

로키의 블랙베리에 자신의 번호를 입력하면서, 크롤리는 어쩐지 지금 이 상황이 기묘하다고 생각했다. 트릭스터와 악마와 천사와 서점. 런던의 한가운데에서 물론 그 자신들이 가장 기묘하다는 것을 알고 있음에도 말이다.

 

 

1.

Book Club.

낡고 고리타분하고 전혀 매력적이지 않은 글씨체라고 크롤리가 혹평하긴 했지만 아지라파엘은 그것이 마음에 들었다. 고대 로마의 이름 없는 사제가 심혈을 기울여 작성한 예언서에서 베낀 글씨다. 예언서의 내용은 형편없었다. 그것은 예언이라기보다는 그냥 헛소리였다. 오히려 술 취한 남자의 주절거림이 더 신빙성이 있을 정도였다. 하지만 아지라파엘은 그의 예언서를 뒷 방에 잘 보관하고 있었다. 내용 따위는 아무래도 좋을 만큼 매력 넘치는 글씨로 가득했으니까.  
그는 크롤리가 손 끝으로 종이를 문지르는 것을 여섯 번째 보고 있었다. 느닷없이 소개할 친구가 있다는 말에 잠시 지옥의 악마가 하나 더 올라온 것은 아닌지 잠시 고민했지만 상부에서는 그런 연락은 오지 않았었다. 그래서, 아지라파엘은 크롤리가 새로 사귀었다는 친구에 대해 나름대로 생각해보았다.  
먼저, 그는 악마가 아니다.  
여기서 굉장히 많은 경우의 수가 사라졌다. 물론 크롤리는 악마다. 겉으로 보기에 그에게 특별히 악마 같은 구석은 없었다. 적어도 길을 걸을 때 성호를 그으며 기절하는 사람이 나오지 않는다는 점에서 그것은 꽤나 고무적이라고 할 수 있었다. 그에게는 뿔도 없고, 날개도 없다. 분명 퀸의 베스트 앨범을 듣고 있기는 하지만, 어차피 그의 차 안에 들어온 테이프는 2주만 지나면 모조리 퀸 베스트 앨범으로 바뀌었으니 이것만으로는 어떤 결론도 이끌어낼 수 없었다. 특별히 악마적이라고 할 만한 생각을 가지고 있는 것도 아니었다. (여기서 아지라파엘은 반사적으로 튀어나오려는 한숨을 막았다. 자신들은 너무나 긴 시간을 함께 했음이 분명했다.) 물론 아지라파엘이 보기에 크롤리가 악마답게 경박스러운 차림을 하는 구석이 없지는 않았다. 그는 마치 자신의 혈통을 내세우듯 뱀가죽 구두를 신었으며, 혀로 기묘한 짓을 할 수 있었다.  
그렇다고 그가 새로 사귄 친구가 뱀일리는 없는 것이다.  
일단 아지라파엘은 말을 하는 뱀은 본 적이 없었다. (선악과와 에덴동산에 관련된 이야기는 이 땅에 속한 것이 아니니 접어두도록 하자.) 그렇다면 자신들은 차를 준비하고는 뒷 방에 틀어박혀 있는 것이 아니라 뱀 사육용 유리 수조를 사러 하다못해 세인즈버리나 막스라도 돌고 있어야 할 것이다.  
마지막으로, 새로 소개하고 싶다는 그 친구가 악마적 존재가 아니라고는 단언할 수 없었다.  
그렇지 않다면 크롤리가 저렇게 초조해 할리가 없으니까. 아지라파엘은 크롤리가 불안해 하는 것이 자신들의 만남이라는 것을 알았다. 친구가 오지 않는다면 전화를 하면 되는 것이다. 실제로 그 ‘친구’는 크롤리의 아이폰에 두어번 메시지를 남겼다. 아지라파엘은 그 핸드폰이 실제로 작동하고 있다는 것에 놀랐고 크롤리가 그것을 다룰 줄 모른다는 것에는 너무도 당연하게 고개를 끄덕일 수 있었다. 아지라파엘의 입장에서도, 크롤리가 그런 것들을 사용하는 것은 다분히 악마적이지 못했다.

“아지라파엘?”

이런저런 이유로, 그래서, 결국은, 크롤리의 새 ‘친구’가 실제로 서점을 방문했을 때 아지라파엘은 당황하고 말았다. 녹빛 눈동자가 친근하게 웃으며 손을 내밀었다. 하지만 아지라파엘은 한 걸음 물러섰고, 크롤리를 바라보았다. 그는 침울한 얼굴로 그저 명함을 매만질 뿐이었다. 아지라파엘이 물러선 만큼 로키가 다가섰다.

“천사라더니, 역시 저 쪽과 그다지 다른 점은 없군.”

검은 수트를 말쑥하게 빼 입은 그는 아지라파엘의 눈에도 상당히 매력적이었다. 그는 늘씬하고, 키가 컸고, 소호의 그 어떤 모델들에도 뒤쳐지지 않을 만큼 우아했다.

“어떻게 된 거야?”

아지라파엘은 크롤리를 바라보았다. 로키는 흥미롭다는 시선으로 그런 둘을 바라보았다.

“이교도잖아.”  
“그런데 연연할 줄은 몰랐는데. 생각보다 상당히 더 구식이군.”

이제 로키는 아무렇게나 소파에 걸터앉았다. 손 끝으로 먼지 쌓인 책들과 더 먼지가 쌓인 찻잔들을 쓸어보고는 살짝 미간을 찌푸린다. 손 끝을 문질러 먼지를 털고는 얌전히 무릎에 손을 얹고는 다리를 꼬았다.

“너희도 요즘엔 그저 책에 나오는 존재일 뿐이야.”  
“신성 모독이야.”  
“그 말은 내가 아니라 네 앞에 있는 남자한테 하던가. 아니, 악마인가?”

로키가 재미있다는 듯 키득거렸다. 아지라파엘이 질린 눈으로 크롤리를 바라보았다.

“어떻게 된 거야?”

토씨하나 틀리지 않는 두번째 질문에 로키가 지루하다는 듯 하품을 했다. 크롤리는 한층 더 침울해진 얼굴로 둘을 바라보았다.

“난 우리가 꽤 좋은 친구가 될 수 있을 거라고 생각했는데.”  
“천사는 아닌가보지.”

로키가 고개를 기울였다. 아지라파엘은 다시 로키를 바라보았다. 이교도의, 그것도 신이라니. 그런 것들이 정말로 이 세계에 남아있을 것이라고는 생각조차 해 본 적이 없다.

“정말 이게 다 너희들 것이라고 생각해?”  
“천사들이 원래 좀 오만해.”  
“시끄러워, 크롤리.”

로키가 다시 한 번 웃었다.

“뭐, 껄끄러우면 외계인이라고 생각해. 틀린건 아니니까.”  
“그것도 아니면 내 사촌 정도?”

로키와 크롤리가 동시에 미소지었다. 아지라파엘은 얼굴을 감싸쥐었다.

“맙소사. 난 저주받을거야 .”  
“익숙해지면 그것도 그리 나쁘지만은 않아.”

크롤리가 어깨를 으쓱였다.

 

 

2.

로키는 얌전히 소파에 앉아있었다. 테이블 위에는 결코 식지 않는 차가 한 잔 놓여있었고 그것은 그들이 원하는 바에 따라 때로는 다즐링, 얼 그레이, 그리고 포도주로 바뀌고는 했다. 로키는 살짝 꼰 다리를 가볍게 흔들었고 그에 따라 크롤리의 시선도 흔들렸다. 아지라파엘은 거의 넋을 잃을 것 같은 얼굴로 로키를 바라보았다. 로키는 책을 읽지 않고 있었다. 그는 아이패드를 가지고 시간을 죽이고 있었다.  
아지라파엘은 물론이거니와 크롤리 역시 컴퓨터를 가지고 있었다. 하지만 크롤리에게 컴퓨터란 그다지 유용한 물건이 아니었다. 그는 자신이 원한다면 무엇이든 만들어 낼 수 있었고 그저 남들에게 보여줄 것이 필요할 뿐이었다. 아지라파엘은 그것보다 조금 더 상황이 나은지라 키보드를 두드려 몇 개의 글자를 만들고 마우스를 움직여 무언가를 찾을 줄 알았다. 하지만 그 뿐이었다. 둘에게 인터넷이나 사이버 세계라는 것은 머나먼 일이었다. 형이상학적 세계는 그다지 말하고 싶지 않은 저 위의 일로 족했다.

“어째서 그런 걸 쓰는 거야?”  
“어째서라니?”

로키의 손 끝에서 알 수 없는 글자가 나타났다 사라졌다. 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 알 수는 없지만 로키가 기분이 좋다는 것은 확실했다.

“어째서 네 능력을 쓰지 않지?”

문명의 이기라는 것은 쓸 필요가 없는 것이었다. 그저 갖추기만 하면 될 뿐. 그래서 크롤리는 당황하고 말았다. 그는 이런 것들을 직접 사용하는 것이 악마답지 못하다고 생각했다.

“이 편이 재밌으니까?”

로키가 다시 한 번 웃었다. 그는 때로는 게임을 했고 때로는 대화를 나누었으며 때로는 알 수 없는 ‘작업’이라는 것을 하고는 했다.

“너도 해봐. 이 편이 훨씬 편하고 깔끔하고 재밌어.”

로키가 턱 끝으로 가리킨 곳에는 새 컴퓨터가 놓여있었다. 이 컴퓨터는 무진장 비쌌고, 뛰어난 성능과 초슬림 사이즈를 자랑했다. 로키는 얇고 가느다란 것들이 좋았다. 그것이 하얗다면 아지라파엘 역시 그다지 싫어하지는 않았다. 크롤리는 그것의 색깔이 어떠하건 자신이 보여지고 싶은 모습에서 어긋나지 않는다면 아무래도 좋았다. 그래서, 이 낡은 뒷방의 고풍스러운 테이블 위에 저 컴퓨터가 자리할 수 있었다. 로키가 손 끝을 튕기자 컴퓨터가 저절로 켜졌다. 홀린 듯 컴퓨터 앞에 다가서는 크롤리를 보며 로키가 웃었다. 자기 일에서 순수하고 완벽한 만족을 느끼는 사람만이 지을 법한 담백한 웃음이었다. 그는 우아하게 시간을 죽였다. 시간을, 그리고 때로는 사람들의 인내심을.

 

*

 

크롤리가 웃었다. 악마적인 웃음이었다. 깜박 졸고 있던 아지라파엘은 그렇게 생각했고 그것을 당연하게 생각하는 자신에 놀랐다. 아지라파엘의 손에는 로키의 아이패드가 들려있었다. 그는 이 반질한 돌판이 마음에 들었고 로키는 너무도 간단하게 그것을 아지라파엘에게 넘겨주었다. 손 끝을 대고 움직이면 따라서 깜박이는 커서가 마음에 들었고 빨갛고 파란 새들이 날아가서 돼지로 대표되는 악의 무리들을 부수는 것이 자신들의 일과 그다지 다르지 않다고 생각했다. 어쨌건, 통념상 천사들은 날개를 가지고 있고 날아다니고 그럼에도 세계를 부술 수 있을 만큼의 힘을 가지고 있지 않은가.

“로키는.......”  
“나중에 다시 온대.”  
“그래.”

크롤리는 다시 한 번 웃었다. 혀를 날름거리던 그가 재빠르게 손가락을 몇 번 움직였다. 그가 공유한 파일들이 맹렬한 기세로 업로드 되고 있었다. 수많은 사람들이 크롤리에, 정확히는 그가 올린 파일들에 환호했고 동시에 좌절했다. 어떤 파일은 엄청난 기세와 다르게 어느 순간부터는 느릿하게 멈추어 서서는 끊임없는 기다림을 주었고 어떤 파일들은 제목과 전혀 상관 없는 내용들로 가득했다. 클릭 몇 번에 크롤리는 자자한 원성이 잔뜩 매달린 평가를 볼 수 있었고 그 모든 것들은 그를 행복하게 했다. 이 것은 도로를 건설하는 것 만큼 복잡하지 않았고, 핸드폰을 불통시키는 것 만큼 번거롭지도 않았다. 잠깐 퍼트린 하나의 씨앗-seed-가 가상공간에 무한으로 퍼져나가 악의 불씨를 지피고 있었다. 무엇보다도, 이 행위 자체가 불법이라는데서 크롤리는 만족감을 느꼈다.

“로키, 너는 정말 완벽해.”  
“나도 알아.”

언제 돌아온 것인지 로키가 찻잔을 들었다. 그의 말끔한 수트에서는 찬 바람과 매연의 냄새가 났지만 천사도 악마도 모두가 행복했다.


End file.
